twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Denali coven
The Denali coven is a coven of vegetarian vampires comprising of Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya. The Denali coven are one of the two known vegetarian vampire covens in the world, the other being the Cullen family. They are very close to them, being one of the Cullens' most loyal allies, going so far as considering themselves their extended family. The Denali coven is located in Denali, Alaska, which, along with their vegetarian diet, allows its members to live alongside humans without too much trouble. The coven was originally founded by Sasha, who was responsible for transforming Tanya, Kate and Irina into vampires. They considered Sasha their mother and one another sisters. After Sasha was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child, Vasilii, Tanya assumed leadership of the coven. They were joined by Eleazar and Carmen sometime after they adjusted to their vegetarian lifestyle, and later by Laurent who began a brief romantic flirtation with Irina before he was killed by the Uley pack of werewolves. The coven then suffered another loss: Irina, again at the hands of the Volturi. At this difficult time, they were joined by Garrett, who had formed an attachment with Kate. The Denali coven is the third largest vampire coven. History 's execution.]] The coven originated in Slovakia and consisted of Sasha and her "daughters," Tanya, Kate, and Irina. All three were changed around the same century. At an unknown time, Sasha secretly created an immortal child, Vasilii. When the Volturi found out, they came to destroy the entire group but Aro chose to spare the sisters, since they knew nothing about the child. Sasha and Vasilii, however, were destroyed. The three sisters then searched for pleasurable company of men to deal with their loss, and subsequently are the originators of the "succubus" legend; a demon in the form of a beautiful woman who has sexual intercourse with men before killing them. Eventually, they grew lonely over the years by the scarred pain of their deceased mother and some of the men they'd killed. Tanya decided to try a vegetarian diet to see if she could gain control to avoid killing men while sleeping with them. The method proved effective, and Kate and Irina joined her. The sisters then relocated to Denali for its wide population of animals, and they learned to avoid killing men during sexual intercourse over the centuries. and Eleazar.]] At some point, Carmen and her mate Eleazar, a former guard to the Volturi, found the three sisters and stayed with them to test their lifestyle, eventually joining their family. Also at an unknown time, they met the Cullen family, and the two covens became strong allies and close friends, though they prefer to think of each other as cousins due to their similar diet. Tanya developed romantic feelings for Edward Cullen, but he did not reciprocate. ''Midnight Sun'' In the partial draft of Midnight Sun, Edward comes to stay with the Denalis after his first uncomfortable encounter with Bella Swan (see Twilight). Tanya is initially led to believe that he has decided to return her feelings, but he tells her that it is not so. Despite this, she continues to pursue him, eventually leading to Kate and Irina telling her that she is annoying Edward. After six days, Tanya persuades him to find the courage to face his problems back home. ''New Moon - Eclipse'' A vampire named Laurent comes to stay with the Denalis after recently leaving a coven of non-vegetarian vampires, and is ready for a change in his life, which happens when he and Irina fall in love. At one point, however, he returns to Forks as a favor to his old friend, Victoria, to 'get the lay of the land for her' so that she can hunt Bella Swan. While he is there, he runs into Bella in the middle of hunting. When he is about to kill her personally, a pack of shape-shifters, who the Cullens happened to have a treaty with, kill him before he could get to her. Two months later, the Cullens call for aid from the Denalis after finding out that Victoria is creating an army of newborns to destroy the Cullens and kill Bella. The Denalis agree to help them, but at Irina's request to avenge Laurent's death by wiping out the shape-shifter pack. Carlisle refuses to allow this, and the Denalis abandon their long-time friends. The Cullens are forced to form an alliance with the shape-shifters instead, and successfully kill Victoria and destroy her army. ''Breaking Dawn'' and Esme Cullen.]] The Denalis later feel guilty about abandoning the Cullens. Soon after the battle, the Denalis, except Irina, attend Bella and Edward's wedding and meet Bella for the first time. In the movie, Irina does attend the wedding but leaves quickly (before the rest of her family) after noticing that the Cullens invited Seth to the wedding. A few months later, Irina decides to visit the Cullens and finally make peace with them about Laurent's death. When she arrives in Forks, however, she sees Bella hunting with her shape-shifter friend, Jacob Black, and Renesmee Cullen, whom she mistakes to be an immortal child. Remembering Sasha's fate and her anger at the Cullens for not avenging Laurent's death, she goes to the Volturi and reports the Cullens' "crime". The rest of the Denalis are once again called upon by the Cullens for aid. Renesmee, the child Irina had seen, is really Bella and Edward's half-human half-vampire daughter. The Denalis, after some persuasion, agree to testify this for the Cullens against the Volturi. In the movie, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee travel to the Denalis' home to tell them of the matter. Kate, Eleazar, and Tanya also help Bella practice her power and fighting skills to prepare her for the potential battle. When the Volturi arrive, Irina realizes she had been mistaken. After admitting this, Caius has her killed to try to provoke a fight. His efforts fail, and the Volturi depart after Aro decides Renesmee is not a threat. With the Volturi gone and the situation resolved, the remaining Denalis return home to Denali, with their newest member, Garrett, who has joined them due to his romantic attachment to Kate. Members Living Deceased Denali coven extension .]] The Olympic coven: On the basis of their similar diet, the Olympic coven is considered a loyal extension of the Denali coven, calling themselves cousins. In Breaking Dawn, Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her coven mates are part of the Olympic coven too. The coven consists of Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme; their adopted children, Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale; Edward's wife, Bella; and her and Edward's hybrid daughter Renesmee Cullen. Trivia The Denali coven is the third largest vampire coven in the Twilight Saga, comprising five vampires. Including the deceased members, the tally goes up to nine members. See also *Laurent and Irina *Eleazar and Carmen *Kate and Garrett Category:Denali coven